1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method of integrated circuit (IC) packing/unpacking for preserving and updating data stored in the IC and the structure thereof. By the packing method, the data stored in the IC is prevented from theft and copying by others. With such a structure, the operator is able to proceed a data updating process under a safe situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art that IC is used to store data which includes programs and information. By the programs or information stored in the IC, devices such as personal computers are able to process a predetermined function. To enhance the speed and perfection of various functions, designers all try to upgrade the programs they use. Therefore, all kinds of software are developed to the market, and people do benefit from the developed software. However, because the IC itself does not have a defensive system, data and programs stored in the IC may be copied illegally by others by opening its package and reverse engineering.
In order to encourage people to continue to design good and efficient programs, the present invention intends to introduce a method for packing/unpacking IC so that the data stored in the IC will be protected and piracy action is stopped.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a method for IC packing/unpacking and a structure thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a method for IC packing/unpacking, with which the programs stored in the IC is protected from being stolen and copied.
In order to accomplish the above objective, the method comprises the steps of:
encasing the printed circuit board having an IC inside with pre-coded plates;
generating signals corresponding to the code in the plates; and
decoding the coded plates.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the structure for accomplishing the above mentioned objective comprises an upper plate having a plurality of coding buttons thereon, a lower plate detachably connected with the upper plate, a printed circuit board (PCB) having an IC inside and sandwiched between the upper plate and the lower plate, a decoder electrically connected with the upper plate and having a plurality of keys protruding therefrom for generating signals corresponding to the coding buttons and a controller electrically connected with the decoder for driving the keys to decode the encased PCB.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.